Like Falling Dominos
by Not2BForgotten
Summary: Out for ice cream with Hughes Ed gets attacked and everything falls to pieces when he's handed over to his attacker by the hospital,Hughes gets blamed for the crime, and the team has to rush to save them both. Ed/Havoc/Hughes No Slash,no smut,no Romance!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here it is, my first FullMetal Alchemist story. Please read this knowing that I have only seen the Brotherhood tv anime and all character relationships are based of what I saw there. There are minor changes in which Ed and Al have met the entirety of Mustang's team before the beginning of the series(this story is pre-series by the way) and I think I got the ages slightly off but it shouldn't matter here. Rejoice in the fact that this story is COMPLETELY WRITTEN! There is no fear of waiting days or even weeks for the next chapter. They are safe in my email and are even getting edited and polished as I write them up in an actual document. No beta reader though cause no one responded. Story will start humorous but fear not there be plot here! Reviewers get cookies. Flamers get burnt cookies.**

30 Seconds Too Late

Edward Elric stared up quietly at the top then glanced back down at the list in his hand and back up reading the titles that were almost in alphabetical order jabbing his finger at every title he read silently. He bit his lip setting down the pile of books he'd been holding precariously balanced in one arm. He glanced back down at the list having all but one book from it found. The last book was proving to be difficult to find. He hopped up on his tippy toes trying to get a better view of the titles inching sideways away from his stack until at last he found it with a groan. Top shelf book of course. He'd been hoping to get lucky and find it at least one shelf lower. Within reach. He attempted to grab it but his fingertips just barely brushed against the actual shelf leaving no chance at all of reaching the books _on_ the shelf. He took a step back and glared vehemently at the unruly book.

"Evasively cruelly way up high book I_ will_ have you!" Ed snarled quietly giving the book the same glare that vile glasses of milk received. This conundrum he now faced earned the same level of hate as that horrid white milk. His stomach twisted with nausea and his tongue tastes grossly just at the thought of the stuff.

He bit his lip as he went through a list of options he could take to acquire his book. His easiest option was to go find Maes, whom had driven him here since he needed a few items from here as well, and was somewhere in the library collecting his own stack of books but that would be an indirect confessional of his shortness and far to simple of a solution. He just couldn't do it. It was unacceptable. He could try alchemy to knock it off but that would probably take several books out and would be loud so he discarded the idea. Another idea popped into his head. He grabbed his pile of books already collected, set them on the floor below where his elusive book resided, and used them like a step stool hopping on top of them with one foot balancing shakily. His thin fleshy fingers were just curling around their prize when the stack of books beneath his foot wobbled dangerously then suddenly popped free going flying out from under him sending him crashing hard to the ground driving the breath from his lungs, head bouncing off the floor and pretty sparkly stars dancing before his eyes for a moment.

"I will not be defeated!" He rasped getting back to breathing. He groaned as he got back on his feet thinking of other options while he waited for the room to stop spinning. His pride felt slightly bruised and he had to redeem it! He took a moment to re-stack his books and set them out of his way against the wall. That idea was a miserable failure. _Alphonse never has this trouble. _His mind grumbled. He missed his brother. He scratched his head getting a horrible feeling of dread that he was going to have to either leave the book or go find Hughes to ask for help. Either way meant defeat.

"Never!" he hissed to himself. His pride couldn't take such a failure. An idea. He didn't pause to think it through, let alone second thoughts, as he ran at the shelf and leaped into the air hooking a foot onto one of the lower shelves, a few books thudding to the floor pushed out on the other side, propelling himself higher fingers latching onto his prize. His hopes lifted.

And that was where it all went wrong.

It started with an ominous loud creaking and the the orientation of gravity seemed to shift beneath him as the bookshelf that held him up began it's unstoppable fall towards the ground. He jumped away from it the instant he felt it begin pressing his back against the wall behind him. His instincts screamed at him to run and hide. Don't get caught. But he could only stand and stare in horror. It seemed to happen in slow motion, prolong the catastrophic torture. The shelf tipping to the earth falling, falling falling, colliding with the next shelf then that one hit the shelf after it, then the next and the next like falling dominoes of doom. The crashes echoed painfully in his ears, people shrieking as they fled the path of destruction. He flinched with every blow. It was over in seconds yet felt as if it had been hours. There was no chance to hide now. All eyes fell on him hatefully accusing. He would have blush had his face not already gone bloodlessly pale. His head fell forward, shoulders slumping in dismay as he spotted Maes Hughes staring at him wide eyed with shock. He knew the man was trying to decided whether he should claim knowing him or not at this moment. That was what hurt the most. He just _knew _he'd disappointed the man and for some reason it mattered to him.

The worst part was he had failed yet again to get his book.

Maes hughes bent to pick up another book quietly, ignoring the fiery twinge in his back, and stacked it against the wall trying to clear enough space to tip the shelf back upright. It had been quite the exciting show watching half the library tumble over and upon itself thousands of books crashing and flinging to the floor in a grand display revealing the one and only Edward Elric, famous Full Metal Alchemist, the youngest State Alchemist ever, standing at the source of it all looking shocked and mortified. Somehow Hughes hadn't been surprised. Spending time around Edward was never dull. Not that Ed would _intentionally _take out half the library and a few people but this was Edward and if it was going to happen to anyone it would happen to him.

He'd been on his way to check and see how Ed was doing anyways. Thirty seconds too late. He looked over at the subject of his thoughts. Edward Elric looked so shame faced, even now, hours later, that it reminded Hughes of a kicked puppy. Libraries were sacred to the Elric brothers, the holding place of all knowledge, and this was a devastating offense in the eyes of the boy. If that weren't enough an attendant had fallen upon him, as he was already starting to clean up the horrendous mess, and had laid a lecture into him so harsh it was more like a whipping then a lecture making him flinch at each harsh whisper and only seemed to grin him into the dust. The librarian even went as far as to threaten him with banishment if he didn't get it all cleaned up by sundown. Ed had taken it silently, not exploding with anger as he usually did when accused of something, guilty or not, and then went back to picking up books. Hardly a minute later another, higher up, library manager had charged Ed, actually shoving him against the wall, hissing venomous words and declaring him banished forever from every library in all of East City ignoring the blubbering, panicked, sincere apologies and offers of financial compensation Ed offered to redeem himself. Maes had stepped in to rescue him throwing the weight of his military title, and Mustang's, to coerce the librarian into abandoning the idea of banishment.

Now, several hours later, they were still picking up books. Ed had been unusually silent the entire time. He still looked mortified at what he'd done but seems to be able to focus more on fixing it now at least. The shock must finally be wearing off. By now they had a bit of a system worked out. They would work together stacking all the books out of the way, tip the shelf upright, then Hughes would start clearing books out of the way for the next shelf while Ed organized the books into alphabetical order from the previous shelf. Once done Hughes would come back and help put the books back in place for the top shelves while Ed did the rest. It worked fairly well but was still time consuming and tedious. There was no way for it not to be really. He straightened another stack then looked at Ed again. He couldn't stand the look of dejection that seemed to encompass his entire being. Something had to be done.

"So Ed, what exactly were you trying to do anyways?" he asked startling the alchemist slightly.

"What?" he whispered looking about fearful of attracting any attention again.

"Well I highly doubt you were _trying_ to knock down all the shelves in the library so what _were_ you trying to do?" Maes asked careful to lace his voice with only curiosity. The young alchemist blushed and looked back to his work.

"I was trying to get a book…from the top shelf and my stack of books proved to be a bad step stool so I jumped" he confessed refusing to look at Hughes. He hadn't looked anyone in the eye since this all began. It was as close as he'd ever get, so he hoped, to admitting he was vertically challenged.

"You do know that the library has step ladders stored at the end of each row don't you?" Maes questioned trying not to chuckle. Such a simple explanation.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" he groaned softly head tilting backwards eyes staring angrily at the ceiling. Hughes couldn't help but chuckle that time.

It was dark out now. They were the last ones in the library, which was closing in fifteen minutes, except for the attendants as they put the last few stacks of books, perfectly alphabetized, back in their proper places. At last. Ed's stomach had been growling for the last hour though he didn't say a single complaint the whole time they were cleaning up. In fact he only spoke when Hughes instigated it. His shoulders ached, his head ached, he had several throbbing paper cuts acquired from a few rather vicious books. Books on taxes to be specific. The mess was now officially picked up, before the library closed and everything thanks to Maes volunteering to stay and help, even though he didn't have to. Ed was really looking forward to getting out of here. He felt like he could eat a whole restaurant out of business and then eat the building left behind. The arduous task complete both Ed and Maes stood arching their backs acutely, cracking them loudly, as they rubbed the aches from their weary bodies.

"Alright, let me see your list of books. We'll grab them and get out of here before the leering librarians decide to lynch us in spite," Hughes suggested.

"Um, ok" Edward proffered the list hesitantly, unsure if it was safe to attempt to take any book out of here for a long time, if ever, as he gazed at a few of the lingering librarians. They were indeed leering murderously at them.

"Havoc wrote this list didn't he?" Maes asked rhetorically as he read the list. _Sex book. Sex book. Sex fiction novel. Book of best sex positions._

"Yeah, he said they were crucial to my _education_, why?" Ed asked innocently not having recognized any of the book titles or their subjects.

"Let's hold off Havoc's corrupt of you another year or two, if for no other reason than to bug him" Hughes answered intentionally evading answering. By the time he was done revising the list Ed ended up getting only three of the twelve books that had been on the list. As they escaped the library, just barely with their lives, Ed suddenly froze in his tracks a look of macabre spreading upon his features.

"What's wrong Edward?" Hughes asked worriedly noticing the abrupt change.

"What if those librarians called Mustang!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this was a bit of a tricky chapter, I wanted it somewhat believable and ultimately I think that this is definitely something Edward would do if he had someone to redirect his more spontaneous bouts of anger/revenge. Makes you curious don't it? This Chappy got double polished so it should be a real easy read, next chapter will show up tomorrow sometime(and so will the plot!) anyways, thank you MadamWolf and Gisel for reviewing! Let's get even more reviews this chapter yes?**

Retaliation of Legends

Ed didn't want to do this. He gripped his report in a clenched hand and trudged towards Mustang's office consumed by a sense of dread. It had been several days since the incident in the library. The vile librarians had indeed called the Colonel to report on just what his _hoodlum_ alchemist, as they put it, was up to and he wasn't letting it go. Oh no, he wasn't letting the fact that it was an _accident_ even slow him down as he lived up to his rather crude nickname that Full Metal had give him. Of course it didn't help that Elric had been stubborn and lying through his teeth, most obviously, claimed that his flesh leg had been cramping up so to work it loose again he had done a high kick to the bookshelf which had sent them all crashing down. Everyone saw through the fib but that was ok because it was better than admitting to _Mustang _that it had happened because he couldn't reach a stupid book and had thoughtlessly jumped on the shelf for it. Even with Maes vouching for him there was no reprieve. Ever since he was forced to do menial stupid chores for the Colonel as punishment. Fetch this from the mail office. Take this to this person and that person. Sign these papers, organize this and that and _hell_ he'd had to scrub the damn floors even! He didn't take the abuse quietly.

Everyone smiled and waved at him as he worked slowly towards the office. How much longer this would last he didn't know. He was beginning to have thoughts of homicide and Roy in the same sentence. Again. He didn't bother knocking on the door but rather just barged in knowing it would anger Roy and slammed it behind him. A moment later everyone outside heard a snap, the crackle of alchemy, and could smell the lingering scent of smoke followed by the roaring anger of Edward Elric. Yet another written report burned to cinders before it could be delivered. That was the fifth report since the the library accident that Ed would have to rewrite because the Colonel burned it the moment he arrived, on time no less, to turn it in as ordered. Something had to give. Another few minutes passed and Edward abruptly tore through the room slamming the office door again so fiercely the hinge popped loose as he left Command stringing curses in his wake. Hawkeye grabbed a foot high stack of paperwork and let herself into Roy's office plopping them mercilessly onto his desk with a loud thud.

"You know you really should let up on him already" she began not waiting for her superior to acknowledge her.

"He's earned it. He trashed half the library and it was the second largest library in all of East City" Roy countered eyeing the stack of paperwork disdainfully.

"Maes said that he started cleaning it up of his own volition and was ashamed of what happened" she didn't miss a beat.

"He kicked down those shelves working cramps out of his leg!" he poked his pen at the stack viciously growing angry as the Lieutenant Colonel continued to lecture him. He was determined to be in the right.

"Don't be an ass you _know_ he didn't actually kick that shelf down, he just told you that to save face, and I can see why the way you're acting!" she harshly shoved the paperwork so close to Mustang that he couldn't avoid doing it.

"Where did all this paperwork come from?" he whined trying to get off the subject of his unruly alchemist.

"You've been so focused on tormenting Elric by burning his reports that you failed to do yours!" Riza barked accusingly then stormed out of the room leaving her commanding officer alone. Clearly he refused to see reason.

Ed fumed, pacing like an enraged caged tiger, cursing and cussing to himself. His fingers were still tingling from being signed. That had been a good report! It was thorough, lengthy, honest, and even his handwriting had been far neater than normal damnit! Just the way the Colonel was always bugging him to make his reports! He kicked over an innocent trash can and gave a yell of rage. How could he! It was a damn accident! He'd even taken responsibility for it. He cleaned up the mess and had even left nearly a quarter of that month's pay to compensate for the inconvenience and any damages that may have occurred. He'd have to eat noodles and carrots the rest of the month because he wouldn't have the money for anything more expensive now. He hated noodles and carrots but they were cheap. He sighed scrubbing a hand through his loosely braided hair.

He'd been on his best behavior ever since that night at the library. He'd taken the short jokes without his usual explosion of raving, which everyone took full advantage of, done nearly all the stupid assignments that Mustang had given him, and weren't really his job, almost passively and even his reports were neat and tidy. Not only had he taken the time to turn them in on time he'd bothered to turn them in _early_! Ed slammed his foot into the already downed metal can over and over with his auto mail leg denting and deforming it beyond recognition feeling a strange sense of empathy with it. He was being kicked while he was down to all because of an accident. An accident he was terribly embarrassed had ever happened.

The anger was like a fire surging through his veins. Burning and charring, devouring everything in its path. Suddenly he couldn't breathe. He sucked in a breath and it was lost to his fiery anger, jaws clenched painfully and suddenly he slammed his hands together in a bout of fury fueled transmutation. All over the pristine manicured lawn little poofs of dust shot up from the ground, hundreds of little 'gopher holes' formed in the luscious grass. He thought about the numerous holes lying hidden in the grass like land mines waiting for some unsuspecting victim and felt the rage that had been so strong as to steal his breath fizzle down to an aching simmer. The red mist of his vision fell away and he was finally able to notice the slight tang of copper in his mouth. He groaned with annoyance as he realized he'd bitten through part of his cheek and that it was now bleeding. He took a deep calming breath and dug through his pocket pulling out the paper and pen he'd grabbed ahead of time knowing he would have to rewrite his report today and got to work on it.

"Hey Full Metal, what are you doing?" Havoc asked, some time later, sauntering out of the building lighting a cigarette as he approached having seen the kid on the lawn. He was currently tying a neatly folded piece of paper to a large rock with some twine.

"Delivering my report" Ed hissed jumping up and running to stand outside the Colonel's office window. The report hadn't taken long to rewrite but it wasn't nearly as thorough or neat as the first. Ed didn't care this time as he took aim at the second story window and began swinging his report and rock hard and fast above his head by the long twine tail.

"As entertaining as this delivery method is, I'm sure, I don't think it will help your situation much," Havoc stated with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders and a long drag from his smoke.

"No but it'll make me feel better! He's determine to be a bastard! I'm done behaving!" Ed snarled picking up the speed of his swing. He was gonna make that window _shatter_.

"True, but speaking from experience, if you intend to retaliate you oughta do it in a way that makes him think twice about snapping those nice _early_ reports you've written to cinders" Havoc had a sly grin, hands shoved cooly in his pockets, cigarette dangling precariously from the corner of his mouth. Ed's eyes went wide and he let his missile drop to relative stillness ignoring it as it thumped against his metal arm.

"What exactly do you mean Havoc?" he inquired suspiciously meeting the man's gaze for the first time since he showed up.

"Let's just say that years back, not long after I first met him, I was in the same position as you, 'cept I deserved it, the key is strategic retaliation to stop him from burning those reports" his grin went from ear to ear as he gazed up at the window silently relieved that Mustang didn't appear in it.

"How?" Ed asked sounding excited letting his arm drop to a completely passive stance now.

"Nuh uh, you gotta figure out how on your own. I've given you enough help by deterring you from the fun but fruitless rock method. Besides, now wasn't a good time to throw a rock through his window. Hawkeye had him at gunpoint when I left so he'd actually _do_ his own reports that he's been letting stack up this week. Now! How about lunch!" and with that they headed off towards the restaurant populated part of town.

As they were walking Ed saw some unknown, unsuspecting soldier crossing the lawn suddenly get his foot sucked into one of the alchemically made holes falling face forward to the grass, papers and books going flying in all directions as he landed in an ungainly heap misfortune striking him twice as the sprinklers burst to life soaking him instantly.

Ed felt much better.

0o0o0o0o

Edward Elric whistled jovially as he strutted towards Command. Sure it was raining and bitterly cold making his arm and leg ache, and sure his brother was out of town still, had been for a week and a half now and would be for another two weeks, but today was the day. His trap was set. It hadn't been easy to get set up so it was a day later than he'd wanted it to happen. That was ok though because Roy was still burning his reports. Part of him still longed to deliver his report via rock through the window even after he'd developed this much better plan but he resisted. Havoc was right. He had to choose his retaliation carefully so that it _accomplished _ something. It would either fix the problem and Mustang would stop burning his reports before he could deliver them, or his report would be reduced to ashes, along with himself.

"Morning Lt. Colonel Hawkeye" he greeted cheerfully as he walked peacefully, for the first time in a week, through the room towards the Colonel's office.

"Um, morning Full Metal" she stammered shocked at his pleasant mood.

"Oh Edward, I'm glad I caught you, I was thinking we should go to this amazing ice cream vendor I found, you'll love it! Perfect treat for right after a hard day's work!" Hughes explained sounding down right giddy. He'd been spending a lot of time with him lately and at first Ed had felt unsure about it until he realized that Maes would sooner gush about his expecting wife than make some joke about his height or condescend him for his age and that he could just _relax _around the man. He didn't have to be anything but Edward Elric and he liked that.

"Um, it's raining though" he blinked a few times confused and looked at the rain drenched window.

"Bah, he'll be there, he's always there no matter the day or the weather. Besides it's never too cold for ice cream!" Hughes argued. Now that he thought about it ice cream did sound really good.

"Alright, soon as we escape here then?" he gave in with a shrug.

"Perfect!" Hughes scurried off snatching some unsuspecting man and whipped out a photo of his wife.

"He's up to something" Falman observed arms crossed in suspicion as he leaned against Havoc's desk.

"I agree. His report he probably spent a lot of time on is about to be burnt to a crisp and he's happy as Hughes when he's showing off a picture of his wife" Hawkeye mused staring at Edward's retreating form.

"What did you do Havoc?" Falman asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"What? Why do you think I did anything!" he protested his voice cracking with guilt.

"Because the day before yesterday he looked ready to do something stupid like put a rock through the Colonel's window and suddenly he's like this!" Falman explained waving a hand in Ed's direction noticing how Jean blanched white as a ghost. Whatever Havoc's counter argument was wasn't heard as Ed shut the door tamely behind him walking up to the Colonel's desk.

As predicted he raised his fingers and snapped them sharply not even looking up from his work. The room crackled with the sounds of alchemy but no scent of smoke filled the room. Roy looked up in utter confusion as Edward slid his perfectly intact, neatly written by the vaguest of glances, report across the desk.

"Something wrong Colonel? Must have overworked yourself with reports. Make sure to get plenty of rest," Ed suggested sounding so sickeningly innocent and so horrifically guilty as he dismissed himself without another word.

"Everyone remember that memo you got yesterday about there being a moment when you would need your cameras today, well this is it!" Ed announced loudly making his exit. His presence was no longer needed. All the occupants blinked confused but pulled out their cameras, even Havoc and Feury, both looking at each other then shrugging not knowing what to expect. Everyone in the office stared at the closed door of Mustang's office waiting in anticipation.

Inside the enclosed office Roy Mustang sat staring at the exit in confused wonder. Full Metal had been downright smug. That comment about overworking himself with reports was screaming at him that this was about all those ruined papers. It was clearly meant to be obvious. He stared down at the curved, gloved palm of his hand that wore his alchemy glove and struggled to think this through. He'd snapped his fingers, felt the surge of power and heard the sounds of alchemy in process, and there'd been no rebound so _something_ alchemical had happened. But what? Not fire alchemy that was for sure. He sluggishly rotated his hand to look at the back of it when it hit him like a punch to the gut. It had been so similar that he hadn't noticed it at first glance but the transmutation circle stitched into the glove was _different_. Now that he was actually thinking about it, examining it, he realized that the glove felt brand new too. He didn't recognize the transmutation circle at all. It was as new to him as the glove turned out to be.

"So what did it do?" he murmured to himself rising from his chair to pace his office struggling to figure out what had been done. It wasn't until there was the flash of a bright color, that very much didn't belong, through the mirror he passed that he stopped dead in his tracks then backed up slowly staring eyes wide as dinner plates at his own reflection.

"No," he gasped in a whisper of utter horror, "No no no nononononono! ELRIIIIIC!" he shrieked in rage exploding abruptly out of his office door making it four steps before skidding to a stop. All eyes were on him in a steadfast unblinking stare of wonder. Worse yet was that rumor had spread that the need for the cameras today had gone through all of Command and nearly every person had gathered obligingly with their cameras at the ready.

There was a collective gasp sweeping the room as they all took in the highly respected, ambitious, always in control Colonel Mustang both hands buried deep into his thick locks of hair. Once so lusciously onyx black that made all the women stop and swoon in wonder and jealousy now transformed into a garishly bright, most girly, shade of pink known in all Amaestris. Roy didn't have time to react to the sight of the crowd surounding him like a sea of people and like the blinding unpredictable flashes of lighting the cameras began to flash in torrents. Mustang gave the most undignified of shrieks and fled back to his office slamming the door hard enough to pop out the oh so recently replaced door hinge escorted into his sanctuary by the sounds of riotous laughter.

That evening as Ed and Maes left for their ice cream delight while Roy Mustang, a man of immense pride, was forced to leave his office, using a rope manually transmuted with chalk and carpet fibers, through the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all, thanks to the 2 people that reviewed the last chapter! I was starting to get nervous it was an awful chapter but I'm once again encouraged. Part of this story was to expand my writing skills which meant not jumping into the whumping/angst instantly(sigh) but writing some character interaction and humor. Hope I'm doing ok. Anyways, feel like someone is taking a drill to my skull today so give sympathy reviews. Also the plot shows up in this chapter just long enough to poke you in the eye, hehe, it'll show up full force next chapter...enjoy!**

Ice Cream Delight's Ruin

The night was cool and crips, the rain thankfully having ceased and desisted, permanently by the appearance of things, several hours earlier. It was refreshing really. Cool enough now to be brisk but not cold enough to make his auto mail ache where it was attached and it smelled so _clean_. Ed couldn't help but take in a deep breath and then repeat the action. He was glad to be away from Command and not just because of the manner he'd left that day. In a blaze of glory with the doomed future of being burned to cinders by Colonel Mustang when he found him. It was the talk of the town already even though it'd happened just a few hours earlier. The rumor mill was truly an amazing thing to behold. He had been doubtful for a moment or two concerned he may have taken it too far and would deeply damage the man's pride, but then he remembered that this whole mess had been started because he'd taken an incident that hand greatly dented his own pride and had been beating him with it all week. No. He could handle this. He was supposed to be a man right? Not to mention he had great ambitions of being Fuhrer he'd heard and if he wanted to be that then he'd have to be able to handle this kind of embarrassing situation. He was just helping the Colonel exercise his 'damage control' muscles a little. His attention turned from thinking on Mustang to Hughes, whom was currently rambling excitedly about his wife and upcoming baby.

The man intrigued him. He was a gushy mushy puddly goo of sap when anyone even _grazed _the subject of women or children which instantly redirected him into the subject of his wife and future child. As he was doing now except this time he'd had nothing to prompt the outburst. Ed smiled and nodded and asked questions not nearly as interested in the subject as he pretended as he was a, just turned, twelve year old boy but he kept active on the subject out of respect. On the other hand he'd seen the man serious as a rock when the circumstance called for it. It was strange Edward thought. That any sane, or mostly sane now that he thought about it, man could waver between the two extremes with seemingly no effort. He'd never seen anyone like this before.

Again Ed's thoughts turned, this time, to the first time he'd gone on a walk with Hughes, like this one, oh so shortly after he'd received his State Alchemist Certification. He hadn't really wanted to go but the instant he'd joined the little group that was Mustang's team Hughes had seemed to latch onto him like an octopus determined to break him of his 'lone wolf tendencies. Not that he was a pure lone wolf type as he had and relied heavily upon his little brother.

_The day was right, sunny, a bit on the warm side but tempered by a soft cool breeze. People were everywhere running and giggling or taking part in some activity that Falman had given only the vague reference to the birds and the bees during springtime. He'd known that they were kissing and other similar little acts but this whole bird and bee idea threw him for a loop. After much mulling over the subject he'd decided that Falman was just poking fun at him and taking advantage of his age. He'd stormed away in a huff offended that the man would make fun of him which had only made the man laugh and worsen the situation. He didn't know Falman well enough to know he wasn't making fun. _

_He was having a hard day. He faced short jokes from every person he passed. It didn't matter who. Didn't matter when. Didn't matter that he was the youngest alchemist in history and that the Fuhrer had come personally to his examination. One person, whom had never shown his face, had the gall to tease him while he was taking a dump about whether his little feet could even touch the floor while he did his business. He'd nearly transmuted the guy's toilet so that it pinned him there all day but he'd held back. Even now he wasn't sure why and greatly regretted it. He supposed it was because he'd been so horribly mortified at the snide that' he'd been unable to focus enough to transmute anything._

_After that he'd spent more time ducking into closets and around corners to avoid people or exploding at them in a tirade that would make older children cry that he had no time or energy for anything else. The barrage had been so constant that it was actually starting to hurt despite that it was coming from people he didn't know or care about. It was just so constant. Mostly jokes about his height but it was his age too they went after and some even had the nerve to make comments about his auto mail and ponder aloud what mess he'd gotten into that earned him the metallic limbs. It wasn't until one man had looked down on him after herding him into a corner like some farm animal and suggested that his auto mail was a punishment for a scandalous raunchy love affair with his armored little brother that he'd lost all cool and took the man down in a hail of punches. He didn't understand what a scandalous love affair was, let alone a raunchy one, but he'd known it was something vile and shameful by the way the man had sneered down at him like he was the scum of the earth. Didn't him being a State Alchemist earn him even a little respect?_

_The next two hours were spent sitting at a side table in Colonel Mustang's office directly under his supervision writing a report about the entire incident. The relief at being out of the downpour of insults and jokes made it worth the embarrassment of sitting like a kid in the principal's office writing a report. He'd had to do it three times because the Colonel found something wrong with it each time. Maes had swooped upon him inviting him to a lunch and a stroll the moment he'd been released from Mustang's grasp. He'd been reluctant to the extreme but finally gave in to the man's pleading since the man wouldn't give up. This wasn't the first time Hughes had tried to real him into a meal nor was it the first time he'd accepted but he'd always spent his time trying his hardest to ignore the man on his previous outings._

_So here he was in the middle of the park near Command listening to Hughes blabber about his wife, whom was apparently the center of his world. He fought to eat his food, chow mien it was called, and fought vehemently with the weird eating utensils called chopsticks. He thought he'd finally succeeded, several noodles dangling precariously between the sticks when they abruptly slipped and went flying all over his face. He gave an angry shout throwing the unruly sticks back into his food frustrated._

"_Don't worry Ed, when I was your size I couldn't use chopsticks either, you'll get the hang of it" he attempted to console with a chuckle._

"_Who're you calling so short he can't use chopsticks!" Ed exploded instantly. His nerves were badly frayed and raw from the day. He didn't want to be here or doing this. He wanted to go see his brother, Alphonse, who was spending his day in the sanctuary of a library studying. No matter the situation or the day just being with his brother seemed to calm and soothe his nerves._

"_you're short, just admit it, but you're also only eleven, you'll grow, just relax" Maes had replied coolly. Ed froze confused and stunned. No one had ever responded like that, especially it hadn't been a mockery of his height to begin with now that he thought about it again. They just laughed and followed up with another, often crueler, joke. _

_He sighed and looked down at his food and chopsticks. He didn't have the energy for them. He set his food down, clapped his hands together with a quick transmutation and when he picked the food back up low and behold he had a thin wooded fork. Hughes had nodded with a sly grin in approval seeing it. Ed hadn't known why but that had meant something to him. That simple nod of approval._

"_Oh! A jump house!" the man abruptly shouted with an excited squeal and took off running making Ed jump startled._

"_Hey! You can't go in a jump house! You'll look like a fool!" Ed shouted back standing stock still in shock._

"_I'm gonna be a daddy soon! Good daddies have no dignity!" Hughes bellowed back his shoes flying off as he leaped into the previously empty jump house. Ed stared for a long time mortified at the sight eventually eating his food again while still watching. After a while he inched his way closer to the jump house feeling awkward just standing out there on his own._

"_C'mon Edward jump in! It's fun!" Maes shouted leaping and bounding around inside._

"_No way! We weren't offered to use it! Besides, jump houses are for babies!" Ed argued dreading the stares he had no doubt they were attracting._

"_You're never too old for a jump house Ed!" Maes countered. Ed bit his lip. He sure did look like he was having fun._

"_But my auto mail! I'll pop it!" he continued to resist nervously._

"_Nonsense! These things are designed tough! Jump in!" Hughes wasn't going to relent. Ed gulped. Maybe it wouldn't hurt he supposed._

_Then he jumped in abandoning reason._

_Then he abandon his dignity and had fun openly._

_Then the jump house popped._

"Ok Edward, what kind of ice cream do you want?" Hughes asked jolting the boy out of his reverie. He took a few steps forward so that he could see the list and scissored his thumb and forefinger across his chin thinking.

"Pistachio please! And a waffle cone!" Ed grinned eagerly.

"Hmmm, pistachio huh, not many requests for that, you've got good taste" the vendor gave him a large portion handing it down to him. They walked off down the path in silence eagerly licking up their ice cream for a while.

"So you really turned his hair pink huh?" Maes started up suddenly.

"Had to do something. I put a lot of effort into not just making those reports but making them good!" Ed explained biting into his ice cream like a ravenous wolf.

"True true, you know I'm pretty sure we've all had to deal with him in situations like you're in. I know I did, and I know Havoc did too, course it was his own fault, but it's always interesting to see how each person resolves the problem" Hughes gave a loud happy moan as he slurped up a glob of his coconut and lime double scoop ice cream. He'd forgone the cone though.

"Really? Can't imagine the Colonel Bastard doing anything like this with you" Hughes gave a chuckle.

"Well not now, but when I was first stuck with him yeah. It's like with you and him. You're still getting to know each other and hashing out where your boundaries are, learning how far you can push each other and in what ways" Maes explained scraping the last little bit of his dessert into the spoon then sucking on it.

"Huh, I hadn't thought of that" Ed scratched his head in wonder at the revelation.

"Yeah, you two will get it figured out, especially after today, it's all part of the process of establishing yourself as part of the team and what your role is" Hughes chuckled tossing his empty bowl and spoon in the trash can. Something suddenly caught his eye in the distance.

"Hey cool your heels on that bench for a minute I'll be right back!" Hughes suggested and then took off disappearing around a corner before a response could be formed. Ed stared after him for a moment then shrugged and wandered over to said bench.

His mind was filled with thoughts of himself and Mustang. Maybe all their fighting wasn't so unnatural. Maybe it wasn't so much of them hating each other as they just didn't know how to deal with each other yet. He didn't really care what the Colonel thought but all the fighting was tiring. It would be nice to have a more stable working relationship. More stress free at least. Now that he was here it did feel good to sit down for a bit after so much walking. He idly wondered what had caught Hughes' attention. Hopefully not another jump house. He chuckled. Ed felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck suddenly like the bite of a ravenous insect and before he could even lift a hand to swat the offensive creature away his world went black.

**A/N: Yes I can see Hughes in a jump house if for no other reason to practice for the upcoming baby! Let me know what you thought of the chapter! Look for the next one tomorrow some time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Be brave little readers...it's here...**

Dark. His mind felt so foggy. Thoughts swirling and dodging him always escaping his grasp. He waited. So tired. Everything felt sluggish and his body numb. Sensation coalesced a bit more. Cold. It was cold here. Where was here? He groped for his last memories. What were they? Oh yes, he'd been going out for ice cream with someone but who? A face appeared in his mind but he just couldn't bring forth the name. Think. He had to think. His whole body began to return to him the feeling of it buzz capturing his attention like a shiny object reflecting light. He focused on the sensation with all his energy, which wasn't much, feeling as each cell of his being vibrated and tingled both pleasant and strange.

"Da…au…mail…'heavy…" the sudden appearance startled him like an electric shock. He wasn't alone. How long had he not been alone? He hadn't been alone before his memory blanked out. Perhaps that's to whom the voice so distant and distorted belonged. He felt his head loll backwards onto something soft but firm. A shoulder? His head started to clear the strange out of body tingling dissipating as well. He was moving but not of his own volition. He tried to lift his head but the world lurched around him inspiring his stomach to churn nauseatingly so he let it drop back.

"Wake…good…time…nearly…" he tried to focus on the speaker. Tried to hear what was going on but he just couldn't hear it clearly. He had to wake up more. Had to know what was going on. He could feel an iron band like grip of two strong arms encircling his chest, pulling him backwards. This wasn't right. Something was wrong. So very wrong. He started to squirm his arms and legs feeling like jelly.

"don't…'ggle…just…lay there…'joy it" the voice sounded so close now, hot fetid breath brushing over his ear and then there was a sharp shove to his back throwing him down to the ground. Everything faded out for a time except for the nauseating spinning.

Pressure was the first thing he noticed. Intense unbearable pressure on his lower back and hips so heavy it made it feel as if his bones were being ground together. He squirmed and instantly regretted it as a muscle spam ripped through his back almost feeling like a muscle had torn. He heard someone nearby groan pitifully. He felt a spike of worry. Someone nearby was in trouble. He had to help! There was a chuckle from somewhere above him and the weight on him shifted followed by another, louder, groan. Was that him? That sounded like it was him groaning. He could feel more movements but smaller this time, no the same kind that sent fire through his back, and suddenly there was a wave of cold air hitting the flesh of his back making little goose bumps appear. The abrupt chill cleared his mind of the foggy tendrils that gripped it and he realized that he was pinned to the ground by this man he didn't know sitting on top of him. He couldn't figure out what exactly was happening but his instincts screamed danger at him.

"Ge' off" he slurred hardly more than a whisper. He tried to clap his hands together imagining a giant dirt clod fist knocking this guy straight into space but there was something tangled about his arms foiling his attempts.

"Quiet boy!" the man hissed shoving his face into the ground, his mouth filling with sopping mud and torn blades of grass, with one hand while the other stroked up and down his back. He choked on the debris suddenly panicking and began to squirm and buck desperately shouting out any chance he could wheeze out a breath.

"Stop fighting me!" the first blow was sharp, fast, and unexpected driving a cry of pain from him and he gave a tremendous lurch, ignoring the agony it caused his back, desperately trying to dislodge the man on top of him. The second strike split the skin deeply blood surging down his face the scent of it filling his nostrils as another shout echoing through the night air. The third and everything went limp and heavy recognition of the man shouting at him to shut up and be still disappeared. The fourth whallop made everything start to melt into the black.

"YO! Get your damn hands off him!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Maes Hughes grinned cheerily savoring the flavor of ice cream still lingering blessedly upon his tongue as he sauntered slowly towards where he'd left Full Metal enjoying the brisk night air. He hadn't really planned on ice cream tonight but he could see that the boy was having a hard week and couldn't help but spontaneously invite him to an evening of relaxation and a sweet treat. Ever since he'd first seen the alchemist for the first time he'd had a soft spot for him. The first time it had been no more than exchanged glances at each other. Elric had been on his way to his certification exam and looked as if his entire being depended on him passing. His eyes had been cold with deadly determination. He held himself as tall as his small frame could manage and exuded such an air of confidence yet at the same time he looked like the weight of the world was upon him, constantly beating him down, grinding him into dust and this certification was his only way out. It had been enough to make him pause.

Their second meeting had been shortly after he had earned his certification. He was in the library stacks of books all around him, deep dark circles under his eyes clearly not having slept more than a few minutes here and there in days and oddly enough accompanied by someone in a seven foot suit of armor. The armor person had walked off mentioning getting more books and a moment later Full Metal was jumping and cursing trying to grab a book just above his reach. He'd grabbed the book for the child with a smile which had been mistaken for silent mockery and Ed had exploded at him about his height. The suit of armor hearing all the shouting had come rushing back and restrained Elric from some transmutation he'd been about to attempt and soothed him back to a sort of calm though he still appeared fuming.

It intrigued him that the amor called Edward brother. He had sounded younger than Ed but there was no telling his age for sure with all that armor he was wearing. Ove rthe course of the week he'd managed several conversations which Elric had hardly participated in always on the defensive while the armor, Alphonse, was a true but seemingly naïve gentleman furthering his assumption that he was yo0unger. It seemed as if Ed was always defending against attack from all sides and everyone not letting anyone get close. Keeping it superficial. He exuded this feeling that he was on some great mission he had to accomplish that equaled the weight of the world and then some and all the world was fighting against him. Fighting to make him _fail_.

What really bothered him about it was he believed that feeling. That it wasn't just melodramatics that ran so rampant through children his age. That had put a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach so strong it sent him on a mission of his own. He was going to help him relax, feel at ease. He was always wearing that mask that was the Full Metal Alchemist, youngest State Alchemist in the history of Amaestris, ever the studious and responsible. When not on some assignment from Mustang he was apparently in the library studying strange alchemy books day and night having to be cajoled into stopping to rest and eat by Alphonse. The more he observed the stronger his determination that he would be the friend that he could just be Edward Elric the child around. Whether he liked it or not.

Hughes broke from his thoughts with a scowl as he stared at the bench he'd left Ed. Now empty. He frowned figuring Elric had seen something intriguing and run off to investigate. It was an incessant habit with him. _You're one to talk._ The little voice in his head whispered. He rolled his eyes at himself and started forward again to go in search of where the boy ran off when he spotted something at the foot of the bench that made his stomach clench with worry. Splattered on the ground in front of the bench, sticky cream seeping outwards slowly was Ed's pistachio ice cream, the cone stuck slightly askew and slipping sideways as the scoop below it melted away. Now with any other child this would have been a minor annoyance but this was Edward Elric he was thinking about. Ed was not one to just drop a cone of ice cream and split. It was too much of a treasure. He loved food, especially sweets, and would _never_ just drop it. He would have eaten it or taken it with him rather than let it go to waste. To just toss it to the ground he had to be in trouble.

"Ed? Ed?" he rushed to the bench looking for some indication of where the boy might be but the only sign anyone had ever been there that evening was the now abandon ice cream mess. He looked off to his right then his left. What happened? Why did he leave?

"Where are you Elric?" he wondered aloud then took off in one direction shouting for Ed trying not to sound panicked the further he went without any sign. He changed directions. Hughes skidded to a stop and listened. He thought he'd heard something. Harsh whispers maybe? Stop. Be still. Focus. His mind told him. He wasn't going to find the kid running around like his head were cut off. He inched silently towards the direction he'd thought he'd heard the whispers.

"Stop struggling!" the almost not whisper was accompanied by a cry of pain. Edward's cry of pain. Maes surged ahead his heart pounding with rage and fear as he spotted them.

Edward was lying sprawled on his stomach, face shoved deep in the mud, red cloak thrown up around his elbows tangling one wrist to an elbow, intentionally he couldn't tell, his black tank top shoved up to his armpits exposing the flesh of his back, all covered in goose bumps, and shivers starting to wrack his small frame. Sitting on top of him was a man stout with well toned muscle. He had his knees planted hard against Ed's lower back, a hand pressed in the middle of his back, holding him down or fondling Maes couldn't tell, perhaps both, and the other hand curled tight around a large stone as he smashed it once, twice, four times against' Edward's right temple eliciting cries of pain from him that made Hughes' blood boil.

"YO! Get your damn hands off him!" he bellowed charging like a bull slamming his fist against the man's face so hard he felt the cheek bone crack beneath his knuckles sending him flying of Ed. He pounded the man without mercy so enraged he didn't feel as his knuckles split and bruised, the barrage of blows hard and fast not ceasing until the man hit the ground going limp. Maes stood, panting from anger more than lack of breath, between the stranger and Ed protectively for a moment before concluding the man was staying down.

"Ed! Ed! C'mon stay with me Edward" Maes flipped Ed over lifting him into his arms. There was so much blood. It already covered the entirety of the right side of his face the deep cash starting dangerously close to his eye, which was already starting to blacken, and trailed into the hairline above his ear. The moment he was sitting up he started to cough up mud and shreds of grass with a painful wheeze, eyes nearly completely roled back, lids half mast, head lolling as he hung completely limp in Hughes' arms.

"C'mon kid stay awake. Ed you have to stay awake." he coaxed him sitting him up further brushing away the debris he'd finished coughing up.

His only response was a weak moan lingering on the brink of oblivion barely holding onto it. Maes struggled with the red cloak trying to get the clothing properly in place again to shield him from the night air as blood started to drip from the alchemist's chin and down his neck, skin going cold and clammy threatening shock. He eventually just took the cloak off as it was too tangled to sort out with only one hand and began to struggle with the black tank top but it was rolled in on itself forcing him to plunge his hand into the shirt to seek out the elusive hem. It was at this moment that there was the red and blue flash of a police car as it pulled up parking a short distance away and a fresh faced man, more a boy, stepped out of the car.

"Officer! Officer! This man is trying to assault my son!" Maes gaped as Ed's attacker jumped up staggering towards the newest arrival shouting and realized he must have regained consciousness and lain silently recovering waiting for the right moment to escape or strike. The young cop looked over the scene seeing the unidentified man beaten and bloodied, Hughes with split and bruised knuckles, a hand up the shirt of the boy he was holding tight against his chest bleeding heavily and moaning insensibly.

"Sir my name is Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hu…"All logical rebuttal was obliterated as the nightstick collided brutally against the back of Maes Hughes' skull.

**A/N: So what did you think? You are all very consistent, 2 reviews per chapter...shall we try for more? I am back in my element, I noticed that as soon as I got to this chapter there was virtually nothing for me to really edit, polish sure, double typed words, over used words(poor Thesaurus) that sorta thing but no actual editing. It felt good! So drop me a line and let me know what you thought of this! Check for the next chapter tomorrow too!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews people! So, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry, this had to be done. I'm terribly mean and awful and sorry but the plot bunnies made me do it and you never refuse a plot bunny...they're rabid...**

Looks Bad Luck's Bad

Pounding. His heart was pounding his head mercilessly with its every rhythmic thump. It woke him from an uneasy unconsciousness bile rising fast in his throat. Maes lurched sideways falling hard from the bench he hadn't been aware he was sprawled, on his back, upon barely in time to keep from choking as he began heaving violently. He kept his eyes clenched shut watery tears escaping defiantly as his head felt as if it exploded. The pressure, the pressure unbearable, and the room spun uncontrollably around him.

"Oh great! The pond scum is making a mess all over the floor!" someone nearby shouted over him. The moment his stomach finally gave out Hughes felt someone grab him by the collar of his jacket and drag him backwards until he was propped against a cold hard wall. He felt a cool glass cup shoved into his shaking hands.

"Drink that, not that I care about your comfort, but I don't want you vomiting everywhere again" Hughes downed it obediently trying to get his hands to still, feeling horribly woozy. Then set the glass beside him and held his head.

"Hey newbie, you're the one that hit the scumbag that hard come clean this up!" another voice bellowed from across the room followed by indistinct groaning and complaining. Maes sat still and quiet afraid to move for fear of his nausea reawakening unsure where he was and struggled to think what had happened.

He didn't recognize any of the voices that chattered around him and though he hadn't opened his eyes yet the building _felt_ unfamiliar to him. He let several minutes pass before, timidly, he blinked a few times the light stabbing his eyes painfully like white hot knives as he blinked more and more until his eyes adjusted. Mostly. He could tell by how long it took and how much it hurt that he was concussed. He stared up at the group of officers in the room. All of them staring down on him like he were a vile creature.

"Where am I? What happened?" fuzzy disjointed images flashed through his mind but he couldn't make sense of them.

"Idiot scumbag tries to sexually assault that poor boy and doesn't even bother to remember" one of the men sneered spitting at him. Hughes grimaced but otherwise ignored the glob of spit that landed on his calf. Now he remembered. He'd left Ed for a few minutes, he couldn't remember why, and when he'd come back he'd been gone. He'd barely been able to stop the attack before it went too far.

"No, that's not what happened. My name is Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes and I was out with State Alchemist Edward Elric when that man attacked Ed and I stopped him" Hughes explained staring at his bloodied knuckles curling and stretching his fingers hissing at the pain that shot through them wondering if he'd broken a few bones. He'd certainly been hitting hard enough. His eyes widened suddenly noticing that his ankle was cuffed to a pipe in the wall and his wrists were cuffed together. When had that happened?

"Honestly Hughes, you may be telling the truth about your identity but I would think filth like you with the resources of the military could figure out a better cover story for your dirty habit. I mean honestly, that small boy a State Alchemist? Ridiculous! He didn't even have the pocket watch signifying certification" the oldest of the officers berated him sharply. Someone grabbed his chin yanking his head side to side peeling one eyelid open followed by the other, the world blurring like watercolor paint, before he could formulate a response.

"The scum is slightly concussed but he'll be fine. Get him processed" the senior officer declared dropping his grip swiftly.

The next twenty minutes were a blur of confusion as he was seemingly tossed from person to person answering any question he was asked, denying the accusations against him, and demanding he get to make his rightful phone call. The foremost thought in his mind was Ed, so bloodied and insensible when he'd been taken, alone with his attacker claiming to be his father and being _believed_. He _had_ to call and get someone trustworthy to the hospital and Edward to protect him. Finally the officers relented and gave him a quick phone call, more to get him to shut up about it than because it was his right, before throwing him into the general holding cell.

"Hello Havoc, this is Maes…Ed's in trouble"

0o0o0o0o0

Drifting. Floating. Sinking. Crashing. Waves of pain and fire shredding through his skull like a riptide. He fought against it as he was dragged down, down, ever so far down beneath the waves of pain. Pressure. Pushing. Crushing. Squeezing. Building. Stop. It had to stop. Someone make it stop. Fire at his head forcing him under, agony at his back forcing him up. Sick. He was going to be sick. Vile burning, terrible flavor suddenly filled his mouth, his throat, it was everywhere choking him.

"Hurry flip…side…choke…" the voices were floating over him like clouds above the crashing waves. Had they always been there? Hands. Hands were all over him, his shoulders, his hips, his legs, holding him, moving him, there were more than he could even keep track of as everything swirled together even with his eyes closed. Knives shredded through his back, the muscles locking, arching his back and squirming to escape the agony with a moan.

"No, you need to lie still boy" some voice admonished from somewhere above him, hands clamping down hard on him, holding him still, pressing something uncomfortable and cold over his mouth and nose, and scrubbing painfully at the side of his face.

No. No he couldn't be still. It hurt. Fire, burning, pounding, shredding. It tore him apart and he had to escape it. Danger. There was danger. His disoriented mind focused suddenly on the uncomfortable cold that was pressing down against his mouth and nose. He tried to push it away but it wouldn't budge. More voices floated over him but he didn't pay any attention as he pushed harder the exertion leaving him exhausted and out of breath. He coughed harshly head cracking and splintering. Air. He couldn't get enough air. They were smothering him! Panic surged through him like a flood as he fought to kick and punch.

"Quick get the soft restraints before he hurts himself!" Someone so very far away shouted. He couldn't move. His arms and legs wouldn't respond. Something soft yet hard pulled against him each time he tried to move fueling his fear like oil to a flame. Everything blurred and fell away. Something hot and wet was streaking down his face but he didn't notice as he jerked and bucked with the last of his strength to get away.

"It's ok boy, just calm down, you're going to be alright, you'll be with your father again soon" a strange voice tried to soothe him.

_Hohenheim is here? _Then he knew no more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

James Patterson rubbed two fingers against his temple willing the ache to go away as he sat there, stitched and bandaged, listening to some hospital doctor listing his injuries. He felt like he was in shock just from not being under arrest or beaten to death yet. This was the closest he'd ever cut it. The throbbing through his body told him that he'd definitely received a beating but he found himself surprised that that man, what had his name been? Oh yes, he'd caught his first name was Maes, had stopped the thrashing before killing him. That Maes guy had definitely done his fair amount of damage though. Cracked cheek bone, black eye, broken nose, split lip, other fleshy splits and more bruises than he could count. They were slapping band-aids and ice packs on him then releasing him though he was fully expected to choose to stay with his 'son' until the boy was released.

That was a big dilemma for him. What to do about the boy? The officers and the hospital staff all thought he was the child's father. It had been sheer luck that he hadn't fully lost consciousness after Maes had struck him down, but rather severely stunned for a while. When his senses had returned to him he'd had the brilliance not to reveal himself as awake spying the man fussing in a panic over the child. He kept quiet and still letting himself recover from the unexpected attack watching and waiting for the moment to strike. He would have to strike now. There was no way the man hadn't gotten a good thorough look at his appearance. He would have to be killed. He was about to make his move when the cop pulled up and to his delight was young and stupid. Convincing him that he was the father and victim had been easier than crushing the grass beneath his feet.

"Sir, we're done treating your son. He's got a severe concussion and heavy blood loss but his condition is stable. He appears to have been given a drug which probably knocked him out for a few minutes at most but it poses no danger to him. Also with this severe of a concussion we would like to run some tests for skull fractures an…" the nurse began.

"No" he interrupted sharply mind reeling for a plan even as he spoke.

"N-no?" she blinked dumbly at him.

"We have to leave now. We have to go home" he amended quickly trying not to look suspicious. The woman shrugged.

"Alright then, we'll get the discharge papers" he nearly gaped at her feeling like the rug had been pulled out from under his feet. He'd expected a fight from the staff insisting the boy stay for observation and tests like standard, and necessary in this case, and had a plethora of arguments against staying yet she gave in without question.

They left him so he could redress and collect his things. He paused to gaze at the silver pocket watch before pocketing it wondering which alchemist the boy had stolen it from. Ten minutes later he found himself with the blod boy in his arms, the child not even having stirred from sleep in the slightest as he lifted him out of bed, and waited in front of the hospital for their taxi. His heart was pounding with the thrill. He shouldn't be doing this but he was. He'd never brought a victim home before and he had to hold the boy in his lap during the drive to hide his excitement from the driver.

Just as the taxi left the hospital Jean Havoc arrived.

**A/N: I feel so mean...reviews? Pretty Pretty PRETTY PLEASE! Oh yeah, and new chapter tomorrow for ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey all! So glad you're liking my story! Darn me though I went and started a new one yesterday since this one is finished including edits. It's a Fuery story cause he's such an over looked puppy! Aaaanyways, this chapter is more meanness from me, the plot bunnies made me do it. As usual I beg and plead and bribe(cookies!) for reviews!**

The Downward Spiral

Jean Havoc raced towards the hospital the wheels of his car squealing in complaint at his driving but he ignored it. The phone call he'd received just ten minutes ago had brought his heartbeat to a complete standstill it felt like. Ed's in trouble. That was all it took. The conversation only worsened as Maes told him about the attack and how he was now in jail under false pretenses and the attacker taken to the hospital with Edward after faking innocence and claiming to be his father. It felt like there was a chunk of ice settled heavily in the pit of his stomach. The idiot cop hadn't even given Hughes the chance to explain what had happened before knocking him senseless and the story against Hughes was only strengthened with Elric's pocket watch, proving him to be a state alchemist, was missing. His foot pressed the gas pedal to the floor blood starting to boil with hate once more as he remembered how Maes had told him about this man beating Ed's head in with a large rock. Four times. He'd bashed him with the stone four times. His knuckles blanched white as he gripped the steering wheel enraged. If he ever got the opportunity he would get a big rock and see how the guy felt when _he_ was the one receiving the beating. He could guarantee it would be ten times worse than what he'd done to Edward.

The moment the call had ended he'd kicked the girl he'd had over for a romantic evening out without so much as an explanation. He'd just told her go. He doubted he'd ever see that pretty little dish again but Ed was more important. He'd be sure to cry over the loss later when all was safe again. He didn't know why he felt such an urgent rush, like every last second was putting the alchemist in more danger as he gathered the paperwork needed to identify himself and prove the kid was a State Alchemist having no relation with the man who claimed to be his father because the hospital had to be presented proof of identity and guardianship to release a child like Ed but still his gut said to run. Hurry.

He followed his instincts. They rarely proved him wrong. He wouldn't doubt them now. His mind reeled with worst case scenarios as he sped through the streets hoping not to attract any cops with his reckless driving. Apparently the streets were peopled with the stupid cops tonight. How badly injured was Ed actually? Four hits with a rock was a guaranteed concussion but did the skull crack? Had it broken completely? What if there was bleeding in the brain? And then there was the mud and debris that Hughes had said he'd inhaled when his head was forced face first into the ground to keep him quiet. Foreign contaminates in the lungs could wreak a lot of damage.

Havoc shook his head and bit his lip sharply a lump forming in his throat making him choke. He had to stop all this worrying. How could he even let the kid get close enough to cause this kind of panicked thought process? _You did it to yourself._ A little voice whispered through his head and he found he couldn't argue. When they'd first met the kid did his best to keep him at an arms distance. He'd gotten in the Colonel's hair, annoying him mostly about hooking him up with a nice girl, and been sent off as punishment with Elric to some dusty town. The Colonel had assumed that they would fuss, bicker, and exhaust each other as seemed to happen to himself whenever he was working with Elric and therefore neither would have the energy or time to cause trouble. He'd been partially right.

Elric had made great efforts to keep him at a distance and the relationship just good enough they could get the job done but nothing more. He hadn't particularly pushed for more either. It wasn't until the assignment went pear shaped over and over and they both got into various life threatening situations and had to pull the other out of it that the ice was broken to a placid respect. He supposed it had snowballed into what it was now since that trip. They'd started conspiring every now and then against Mustang, when he stressed them out or they were bored, with menial pranks and exchanged advice on one matter or the other occasionally. Then Ed's voice had started cracking and He'd taking it upon himself to educate the boy in the mysterious ways of women and wooing said women. He hadn't been totally ignorant on the subject but he could hardly have been called educated either. Many a lecture from Maes, or the Colonel if their exploits earned a phone call to him, about his so called corruption of Ed but it was always worth it.

He screeched the car to a halt in front of the hospital, not noticing the taxi as it pulled away, feeling much more in control and calmed by the memories and by finally having arrived. With him here nothing could happen to Ed. The hospital was quiet and cold inside. It had strangely felt warmer outside. He didn't like the look of this place. Everything was white and sterile and the whole of it just _felt_ wrong like there was some fault deep within it. It was a curiosity to him for he didn't get this feeling with other hospitals. He supposed it was because of how Ed had landed here. Ah, there was the information desk. Perfect.

"Excuse me Miss, but I'm here because there was a young boy, his name is Edward Elric he's a State Alchemist but he was brought in under false pretenses after being attacked with a man claiming to be his father. He's really short, long blonde hair that was probably in a braid, long red coat, black clothes, gold eyes, and his right arm and left leg are auto mail, what's his condition and what room is he in?" he explained trying to be succinct but thorough feeling the need to ramble away. The woman gave him a queer look and moved over to her files flipping through them ever…so…slowly. Havoc gritted his teeth trying to hold back his impatience. He wanted to see Edward _now._

"Oh I'm sorry Sir but no Edward Elrics have been admitted tonight" she explained putting the files back just as slowly. Havoc threw his head back to stare at the ceiling for a moment frustrated.

"No Miss, listen to me, he was brought in under false pretenses, the man that attacked him claimed to be his father and the officers believed him. He won't be under the name Edward Elric" he tried again. _Be patient. Be patient._

"Uh huh, right" she scoffed giving him another criticizing look. Havoc glared.

"You listen to me. You just look at the description of patients, blonde hair, gold eyes, short, auto mail right arm and left leg, what room?" he hissed. The woman straightened her shoulders defiantly.

"that information is confidential. You can't have it" she argued attempting to stare him down. She failed.

"Now you listen to me, I am a man of the military and one of my own was brutally attacked tonight. You _will_ give me the room he's in or I _will_ search this _entire_ hospital and if I have todo that the whole of the military's power _will_ dog your _every_ footstep for the entirety of your _life. _Now which will it be?"

_Don't pull your gun. Don't pull your gun._

The woman gasped eyes wide as saucers and went scrambling through the files dropping all of them in the process. Havoc couldn't hold back the growl of frustration as she floundered about straightening and sorting files until she found the right one with trembling hands. He just had to breathe. Easier said than done.

"Oh, here it-it is. He-He was r-released al-already" she stammered unable to even meet his eye now.

"He was WHAT? With whom!" his heart took off like a shot pounding so hard he was sure it would burst.

"With his father of course. The father was discharged shortly after arriving and then the boy was discharged A.M.A though his condition was stable at the time by the request of his father" she explained with disdain, regaining a bit of her confidence, as if it were a stupid question.

"Get me the discharge papers NOW!" Havoc gripped the counter top, the only thing separating him from her, to keep his hands from straying to his fully loaded gun.

"Did you even _read_ these papers? It's totally bogus! I mean it says here his name is Joe Bloe? He has his home listed as next door, which is an over flow parking lot! Did you even _think_ _to ask_ for proof of identity? Or did you just hand over a brutally beaten child over without question?" he snarled. The woman blinked at him dumbly as he ripped the phone from her desk to the counter in front of him.

With shaking hands Havoc called Colonel Mustang.

0o0o0o0o0

James groaned as he carried the boy into the inn room he'd rented. His body ached, his head ached, and after the way his evening had gone he just didn't have the energy to really carry the boy weighed down by the clunky auto mail. He'd been worried he wouldn't make it to the room when finally he found himself dumping the still unconscious boy onto the cheap bed. The idea of the hotel annoyed him seeming cheap, sleazy, and cliché but he felt it was safer than going to his own home. He wasn't a fool to think that he could keep this up long. He'd have to get rid of the boy and soon. Those military types would have it figured out that the Maes guy was telling the truth pretty quickly and he planned on being in the wind by then. Free of his burden he rushed to the tiny bathroom desperately giving himself a release then cleaned himself up and popped a few pain pills. Once he was relieved and freshened up he went back to the main room and leaned against the wall staring fondly at his prize.

His eyes immediately went to the long thick locks of golden hair. It had been what attracted him in the first place. It was how he'd chosen _this_ boy over the several others that had crossed his path. He frowned when his gaze met the small patch that had been cut and shaved away so that the gash could be fully stitched. How regrettable. It had taken fifteen apparently and there was fear of skull fracture. He grinned at that. He neder did anything half-hearted though it had cost marring that beautiful hair. After a bit more of staring he switched his mind over from the beauty of it all to the logical side of things.

The auto mail was going to be a problem. Even with the quick trip he'd made to his actual home to pick up basic supplies he didn't have anything strong enough to restrain the metallic limbs. His experience with the child earlier that evening had shown him he would definitely need to use strong measures to keep him under control. He was a fighter. Something he didn't appreciate. If it hadn't been for the drug still being in his system and that tacky red cloak tangling so luckily he probably wouldn't have stayed in control. He couldn't afford to make that mistake again. A groan from the kid jolted him into action. He had to have him fully restrained before he woke which could be any time now.

He started with stripping away his shirt and jacket until his torso was bare. Then he grabbed some thing wire and tied his flesh wrist down to the bed post doing the same to his flesh ankle. The wire was very thin and would tear into him terribly but it didn't matter as he'd be dead once he'd gotten what he wanted. Once those two limbs were secure he stood back and contemplated those infuriating metal appendages again. He'd never had this problem before and wasn't sure how to handle it. The boy groaned and shifted weakly then settled again. Time was running out. James grabbed the crowbar out of his duffle bag and wedged it between the arm and the port giving a hard jerk to pop it out. There was the horrible sound of metal grating on metal and the socket shifted, the boy moaned, but the arm remained in place. James glared changing his grip on the bar to increase his leverage and practically fell upon the bar with all his weight twice more. There was a loud wrenching screech as the arm broke free and the boy cried out loudly in pain as the metal appendage fell to the floor.

James stared down on it for a moment enjoying his triumph when there was a slurred shout, the boy suddenly awake, glazed eyes wide with confusion. The attack came too swiftly for him to even defend as the auto mail leg whipped up wrapping around his own slamming him down hard on the bed, his head stricking a post making the room spin. He struggled hard but the kid knew his defensive holds and the leg kept him partially pinned down as they both fought to free themselves. James started to panic thinking himself in a stalemate when he spotted the crowbar fallen not far from him on the floor. He stopped struggling and twisted around reaching desperately for the weapon stretching to the point he was sure his leg would snap when his fingers curled around the cold metal.

He brought it down _hard_ across his midsection drawing a shout of agony from him but his metal leg only tightened its grip like a boa constrictor. His only defense. James brought it down against him mercilessly twice more before the leg went slack releasing him. He scrambled away for a moment feeling a thrill of fear at the boy's effective resistance then was hit by a surge of rage, gave a shout and charged him slamming the crowbar down to his ribs over and over relishing in the cries of pain. Again James never saw the blow coming as Ed kicked out blindly his metallic heel slamming into James' gut sending him flying backwards. They both shouted in pain at the action, Ed's morphing into something between a shout and a sob even as he drew back his leg at the ready to kick if he needed to.

James freaked flying under the bed to evade the threat of a kick popping out the other side snatching up the sedative filled syringe he kept in emergencies and jammed it into Ed's shoulder before he had a chance to try and pull away. The adrenaline of the fight wore away quickly as James stood well out of reach watching silently as his victim's eyes glazed over more thickly, dilated and lost focus before finally closing. He just stood pressed against the wall, confidence shaken terribly and began to second guess if he could handle this kid.

Maybe he should kill him and run while he could.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! You guys had me worried for a while there. Went to bed last night with only 1 review for the previous chapter. Was worried it stunk or something! But alas you pulled through as usual! I apologize to Maes Hughes lovers but once again I must be cruel(you know you love it though) because the muses demanded this. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Battling the Odds

Colonel roy Mustang's arrival was similar to that of a tornado sweeping through the land destroying all in its path. Anger heated his blood like water over a fire. Nearly boiling. He'd been stunned by Havoc's phone call that Maes was in jail having been framed for assault and pedophilia by the actual criminal and then the hospital's incompetent staff released Elric into the custody of his attacker had been enough to chill his veins with dread. He'd been spending his evening with a soothing cup of coffee and his alchemy books desperately searching for a way to reverse the trap transmutation Elric had set for him earlier that day and contemplating various plans for revenge. He would never say it out loud but he was actually kind of impressed.

The kid certainly didn't take being pushed around for long. He'd been expecting some kind of retaliation but hardly something so clever and heinous that it made him think twice about snapping fire to life. He suspected Havoc had a hand in misguiding Ed to such a plan of action and would make the man suffer for his interference. He'd been pushed a step closer to paranoia going through every set of gloves he owned checking each transmutation circle for hampering.

Several staff jumped startled as he stormed into the hospital door slamming it behind him. His team was easy to spot. Hawkeye was leaned against the counter looking ever so dangerous as she talked softly but intimidating to some nurse her gun laying oh so innocently next to her. Havoc was across the room pacing and hissing arguments like a caged animal, a trash can clearly having been kicked about by him, while Falman was blocking his path trying to talk him down to some level of calm. Feury stood off to the side staring from group to group nervously in silence unsure what to do and Breda wasn't present having left East City on assignment earlier. Hawkeye spied him first, holstered her gun giving one last order to the twitchy nurse and joined the group.

"What happened," he ground out in a false calm. Jean began immediately to retell what he knew recalling every detail he could think of that Maes had told him over the phone and everything he'd discovered on his own careful to explain it all as thoroughly as he could remember.

Roy felt his blood pressure rising fast the more he heard and began to clench and release his fists so as not to set something on fire noting that Havoc was having to do the same. These were _his_ men under attack. He worked to make it seem like he was cold and detached but it was far from the truth and his team knew it. Except maybe Edward who was new enough to the group he probably hadn't figured it out yet. This little group were the few people that he allowed himself to fully trust and depend upon and would fiercely protect them. Nobody messed with or hurt anyone of his team and got away with it. _Nobody._

"Feury, get on the radio and get the word out to be on the lookout for Elric. Give a detailed description and make sure they know he's a State Alchemist and that the pocket watch is currently missing," he began barking out orders.

"Yes Sir!" Feury saluted and scurried away quickly.

"Falman, get into the archives and see what you can dig up on previous incidents in the general area. See if you can get us more information to work with" the man took off with a sloppy salute as he jogged away tripping on the threshold of a doorway.

"Hawkeye get Hughes released. Do whatever it takes but get him out of there" she saluted and was off with a determined stride.

"And Havoc, get yourself under control before you lynch the staff. That's my job"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Maes Hughes sat quietly on a bench in the corner of the cell keeping himself separated from the other men locked in with him. There were six besides him. He rubbed his temples slowly and firmly his head pounding and throbbing with every pulse beat. He was miserable. He felt ashamed that he was in this situation, that he hadn't been able to convince them that he was innocent. Not that he'd really been given a chance to explain himself but he was a Lieutenant Colonel in the _military!_ He should be able to get himself out of this mess. He shouldn't even be _in _this mess in the first place! He should have been able to protect Ed from the start instead of doing just barely enough to stop the attack. He'd done his job halfway and this was the result.

_You shouldn't have left Ed in the first place._ A scathing, cruelly honest voice sneered at him in his mind. He let out a harsh sigh and scrubbed at his temples harder ignoring that it made the pain spike to a new level. The little voice was right. How could he be that stupid? How could he just walk off and leave a child alone on a bench in the park at night? Sure Ed was no ordinary helpless child but he was still a child. What kind of man did that make him? What kind of _father_ would he be? A lump formed in his throat at the thought. It was foolish, irresponsible, negligent even. Maybe he _should_ be locked up for this.

"Hey, you, Hughes isn't it?" it took a moment before Maes realized he was being addressed. He glanced briefly at the man speaking to him. He was big and well muscled but not quite beefy standing a bit closer than comfortable his frame towering over where he sat.

"Y-yeah, Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes" he threw out the title hoping to dissuade the fight that looked about to start.

"Like anyone cares bout your military title. We heard the guards talking bout you. You're a real piece of work tryin' to have your fun with that little boy" another man snarled the group slowly closing in on him. Hughes stood, the room spinning around him sharply so that he had to brace a hand against the wall to steady himself as he slid along it trying to keep from being cornered.

"It's not true. There was just a misunderstanding. I didn't do it. I would never do _that _it's just that the officer never gave me a chance to explain what happened" he knew he was failing to convince them of his innocence but he kept trying anyways.

He really didn't want to have this fight. It wasn't so much that he couldn't fight, or confidence in his skills, but the odds were stacked against him with him being so dizzy from his concussion, out numbered, in close quarters, and unarmed. He wouldn't win this one. He managed to duck the first two blows but that was where his luck ended as their numbers kicked into effect and they started landing punches and kicks surrounding him in seconds. He fought back with everything he had while shouting for the guards, whom seemed too busy with other things to supervise their prisoners, shuddering at the feel of someone's nose crunching beneath his elbow and hooking another by the foot sending him flying to the ground. Pain shot through his hands like fire as he delivered blow after blow, his only chance in making himself too much trouble to be worth the fight, unwilling to be taken down easily.

It all fell to pieces when a fist that felt more like a hammer slammed full force against his temple sending him sprawling to the ground. A meaty fist wrapped around his neck jerking him painfully off the floor as one of the inmates apparently took charge of his beating and bashed him once, twice, three times against the closest wall then pinned him there. Squeezing, crushing, choking. He couldn't get any air, the world blurring and lurching around him. There was a familiar crackling sound so very far away but the oxygen starved mind couldn't supply the answer to what he'd heard vision tunneling to pinpoints, arms falling away slack to weak to fight any longer. Abruptly something sharp and unforgiving pierced his gut tearing, grinding shredding pain exploding through him like fireworks so that he would have screamed if he only had the air to do so.

_Gracia…I'm so sorry…._

There was a cacophony of shouting, a new female voice in the mix, followed by the pop of gunfire sounding so very far away. Maes felt himself thrown, or dropped he wasn't sure, back down to the floor landing _hard_, fire erupting through his stomach and side, vision going dark for a moment before returning to a blurry grey. There were more voices now, one angry and barking orders while the others intimidated and obedient while even more were incomprehensible moaning and groaning but it all floated over him unnoticed. Too much pain. So tired. _I'm so sorry Gracia…I left you alone with a child coming…I'll never forgive myself for that…_Hands were all over him, rolling him onto his back, legs propped up high on something his head placed on something soft. He barely noticed any of it.

"Hughes, Hughes c'mon man breathe" he knew that voice. He knew it but he couldn't focus. It was too far away. Sleep. He needed sleep.

"No Hughes you have to breathe, you can do this just breathe Hughes" He tried to obey, really he did, but he was so tired. He couldn't do it. So heavy. So tired. Suddenly warm soft lips pressed against his, oxygen forcing its way into his lungs, and without warning his lungs flared back to life sucking in air desperately, a loud wheezing gasp echoing in his ears consuming all his focus. Slowly the insatiable burn of his lungs started to fade and the fog lifted slightly. He cracked his eyes open slightly, not sure when they'd closed, and saw blonde hair, a fierce expression tainted with worry, barking orders floating disjointedly above him in a blur.

"H-Hawkeye?" he rasped erupting into a fit of coughing, head spinning, feeling lighter than air yet heavy as an auto mail limb, oh so grateful that it passed quickly.

"Easy Hughes, just lay still you're going to be fine," she soothed brushing sweat soaked strands of hair out of his eyes.

"Someone get me something to help stop the bleeding quick!" she shouted fearing how badly the wound gushed, blood already pooling thickly beneath him. When she pressed a towel against the wound it was like electricity shot through him his body filling with hot lava. He cried out then moaned hoarsely, back arching, as he struggled to squirm away from the new source of agony, everything smearing around him.

"Hang on Hughes, just hang on, I have to stop the bleeding. You hear me Hughes? She grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her, his skin cold to the touch but slick with sweat. She stared hard at him until she got a weak nod. She pressed down harder, seeing the blood starting to seep between her fingers, heart wrenching at the sound of his weak whimper and suddenly felt his whole body going slack.

"T-tired…so….tired…"his voice was hardly a harsh whisper, eyes drooping heavily, oblivion trying to claim him.

"No don't sleep Hughes, you have to stay awake. Hughes? Hughes? Maes!" Why wouldn't she let him sleep? He was so tired but she sounded adamant. Like it were important or something for him to stay awake so he tried his best. He peeled his eyes open again and forced his gaze to mostly stay on her, though it would slip away to somewhere else against his will sometimes, because this was Hawkeye and when she said he had to stay awake it was because it was _important_.

Though he couldn't for the life of him figure out why as he fought against the darkness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

James sat in a chair heavily scowling as he held an ice pack to his newest, foot shaped bruises, and contemplated the situation. He never in his life expected such a small runt like this boy to be such a literal pain and so hard to control. He was actually starting to feel intimidated by the child and it gave him this sick shameful feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was disgraced in his own eyes if he didn't succeed. He hadn't ever failed before. His gaze shifted from that golden hair that so easily captured his attention down to his stomach and chest blackened deeply with bruises, his breathing sounding heavy and labored, then to the wrist and ankle cut by the wire restraints which were bleeding moderately, ever since the fight, and showed no signs of slowing. Suddenly he jumped up and went digging through his bag of supplies.

"Aha! Perfect!" he gloated aloud to himself holding up a syringe of a different drug. This stuff should keep the kid too groggy and disoriented to fight back but wouldn't put him to sleep. It was no fun if they were unconscious. His confidence restored by a plan that would bring him triumph he set the filled syringe on the nightstand next to the bed and moved his chair over next to it as well.

He waited for the boy to wake patiently as his fingers slid through his silky golden hair.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Awww, I feel so loved! So the guy is creepy huh? Well I was actually going for him being GRODY but I can be happy with creepy. I am so sad though. Only one more chapter after this! I really enjoyed putting this story up! Oh well, guess I better get that Fuery story I've got going full speed ahead. I do already have 5(6?) chapters on it. Aaanyways, here's chapter 8! As always please show the love and leave reviews!**

Turning the Tide

Roy Mustang and Jean Havoc were consumed by utter quiet as they waited still at the hospital using it as their base of operation since it was easy access to every region of the city. They hated the quiet that pervaded the hospital. It felt ominous. They were waiting for Feury to come rushing back with word on the wire and Falman with information that would point them exactly where to go. He glanced over to the row of chairs against the wall for families waiting for any word. He had the nurse and attending doctor that had dealt with Ed sitting quietly on opposite ends so they couldn't talk and were always in his line of sight. He doubted there was anything more to them than incompetence but he wasn't risking it. His gaze now flicked to Havoc. He was pacing restlessly but he'd at least cooled off, his anger at the bad luck of the night down to a simmer, but the worry gnawed at him, tormenting, driving him to pace. He certainly understood the feeling though he didn't participate in the pacing his heart certainly did.

They both startled sharply as the doors exploded open a gurney racing inside attended by two paramedics and…Hawkeye? Their stomachs twisted with dread as they saw the blood soaking her hands, the lower half of her shirt, and the knees of her jeans as she ran alongside. They jumped up rushing forwards confused at what could have happened. Surely she hadn't gone and found Ed already without them? Part of Roy hoped not as he thought of all the blood. They skidded up to the group instantly matching pace their own blood freezing in their veins, hearts catching in their throats.

"Hughes! Hughes! Open your eyes for me" Roy called his voice shaking slightly seeing his friend deathly pale, covered in horrible bruises that spread from his face all down his torso, eye going black, lip split, the deep ugly stab wound in his stomach that still poured blood like water from a faucet forcing the medics to put an iv in both arms.

Jean flashed Hawkeye a fearful gaze but she was solely focused on Hughes her fingers intertwined with his helping to keep him grounded. His eyes darted under their lids for a moment before cracking open and struggling to half mast, glazed and barely able to focus. His gaze lolled sluggishly for a moment before landing on Mustang.

"R'y" he rasped erupting in a fit of wheezing coughs struggling for a single good breath as his throat continued to swell with bruising. He clenched his eyes shut squirming away from the pain he couldn't escape.

"Easy Hughes just relax and breathe, come one relax" he focused on the sound of Roy's voice floating over him sounding so distant. Why was he so far away?

"Hey I thought I told you to stay awake Hughes" Hawkeye berated softly.

His breathing was frighteningly fast and shallow even with the air mask fitted on his face. He cracked his eyes open again not wanting to disappoint her when pain shot through his stomach like lancing fire again. He moaned pitifully back arching as he clenched his hands vaguely realizing both were now caught in another's. He shifted his gaze clumsily to find his left hand seeing it held firmly in the grip of a large strong hand then followed the arm up finding Jean. Had he always been there?

"H'v'c?" his vision was getting dark at the edges again. So tired. So heavy. He just wanted to sleep. To get away from the pain.

"I'm here Hughes you just hang on you're at the hospital now and it won't hurt much longer" So far away. So tired. He let himself slip away into sleep despite their efforts as the gurney surged into the staff only zone leaving the trio behind in stunned silence.

Minutes passed.

"What the hell happened!" Roy exploded abruptly. Hawkeye gulped and Havoc flinched.

"the prisoners in the holding cell were trying to kill him when I got there. He managed to land two of them in the hospital and one is dead from my bullet. The rest were badly beaten but in no danger" she bit her lip.

It had been close. Too close. She'd arrived just in time to see the man pinning Maes to the wall choking him to death, his body slack, eyes rolled back, and plunge the knife deep into his gut twisting and wrenching it cruelly. She'd yelled to drop him, he ignored, and she put a bullet in his brain without hesitation.

"How did he get a _stab_ wound?: he hissed grinding his teeth together in rage. Could nothing go well for them tonight?

"According to the officers on duty one of the men had been brought in after killing a man in a mugging with no identification and refused to identify himself. They had no way of knowing that he had chalk on him and knew basic alchemy which he used to make a knife out of the wall" she explained her stomach twisting sickly. The Colonel gave a roar snapping his fingers and the contents of a nearby trash can caught fire sending several people running to smother the flames.

"I've got something!"

I've got something!" Falman and Feury called excitedly as they came running. They screeched to a halt by the group eyes going wide seeing Hawkeye covered in blood.

"What happened?" Feury gasped.

"What have you got" Roy interrupted anxiously.

"The man we're after is James Patterson, I'm sure of it, he's been a suspect before for but there wasn't any conclusive evidence against him" Falman detailed.

"And I know where he went with Edward" Feury piped in.

"Feury, Falman, Havoc you're with me, Hawkeye you stay with Hughes and don't leave his side under any circumstance" Mustang took off running for the nearest parked car with his men. Hawkeye walked calmly towards the doors Hughes had been taken through her eyes cold and steely as she drew her gun holding it relaxed but ready and intimidating by her side.

"I'm going through there. Who's stopping me?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

The car ride was silent except for the sound of metal clacking against metal as they checked their guns, Falman checking Roy's since he was driving, with mechanical habit, comfortable in the routine. Gone was the speeding heart rates, panicked adrenaline rushes, and anxious pacing. They had a name, they had a location. They knew their mission. It was all they needed for the calm controlled soldier persona to reassert it's dominance. The location was a two story cheap hotel in the slums of the city and the man was James Patterson. They were trying to decide if him making it out of this alive would really be all that lucky or not.

They pulled up to a horribly dilapidated hotel, paint peeling, the roof sagging and what looked like mold spreading across the walls. This _felt_ like the right place. The manager said the room they wanted was on the second floor and that there'd been sounds of a fight earlier. Not that anyone cared. As long as money was involved nobody here cared what was happening or who was in the next room. They found the room they wanted quickly unable to hear anything. Good or bad they weren't sure. They stormed the room forcefully kicking down the door without warning assessing the situation in a split second.

The room was small and square the only other door being to an even smaller bathroom, window at the far wall, the bed at the center of the wall to their left and a nightstand next to it. On the bed, sprawled haphazardly was Edward. His wrist tied, far too tightly, to the bed post with a thin wire, blood streaking his forearm, both fresh and dried, the same with his ankle, blood staining the sheets beneath him, and auto mail arm removed lying abandon next to the bed with a crowbar. He was naked from the waist up but still had his pants on, unbuttoned with the fly open, his chest and stomach covered with severe bruising that suspiciously matched the general size and shape of the crowbar. On top of him, straddling his hips, was a man with black hair cropped short, muddy brown eyes and a frame that was stout with muscle, fully clothed, hips rocking slightly, both hands buried in Ed's hair, the braid redone, clearly just having started. His eyes flashed wide with shock at the group piling into the room unexpectedly and snatched up a knife that had lain hidden beside the little alchemist slashing it swiftly at his victim. If he couldn't have him no one would.

Falman exploded into action first ramming the man, deflecting the knife just enough that it slashed across Ed's jaw line rather than his neck, as they crashed to the floor in a tangle of punching and kicking. He felt the knife nick his thigh then slide across his ribs. He growled and lunged wrenching the wrist with the knife to the point it nearly snapped, snatching the weapon out of his hand then made his first mistake.

He turned his back to James intent on throwing the blade out of the fray. Patterson didn't let the opportunity pass crashing into Vato both colliding hard with the wall in the struggle. Falman hooked a foot around Patterson's and yanked fiercely but the man kept his vice like grip and they both went falling through the shattered glass of the second story window, ricocheted off the fire escape and struck the pavement below. Mustang tore down the stairs after Falman while Havoc rushed to Elric's side and Feury stood weapon at the ready unsure who to follow, Havoc or Mustang, and so stayed keeping guard against further threats.

"Ed, Ed, c'mon Ed open your eyes" he moaned weakly and shifted away from the touch keeping his eyes closed.

"Aw man he's drugged up bad" Havoc swore under his breath as he peeled each eyelid back noting the pupils were dilated like saucers.

"Let's get this wire off him" Kain suggested locating the same wire cutters Patterson had used and started working at the wrist. The moment he was completely untied Havoc pulled Ed to rest against his chest arms wrapped around him protectively as he grunted in pain at the movement. He suspected the kid was actually awake but with the drugs working was closer to sleep then wakefulness.

"Ed, c'mon kiddo I need you to open your eyes for me now…"

0o0o0o0o0

Cigarettes. He could smell that ever lingering scent of cigarettes and a hint of something else. Something familiar. Cologne. It was a cologne that someone he knew, he couldn't call the name forth, wore when on a date. Warm. He was pressed against something warm and wanted more of it. Someone was calling him. Telling him to open his eyes but he was just so tired. He wanted to sleep but he couldn't for some reason and he couldn't wake up either. He found himself stuck halfway between the two. He felt himself being propped more upright sending pain lancing across his ribs and back and cried out. The person was calling him again persistently and he found he could no longer resist. Everything blurred and streaked the light intense like hot knives piercing his eyes making him blink fiercely for a moment before his head lolled back to find the person that kept calling him.

"Havoc?" What was going on? He couldn't figure out where he was or what had happened. His memory was vague disjointed flashes.

"Hey kid, glad to see you awake, how are you feeling?" he already knew, awful, but he wanted to keep him talking and alert. Plus, though he hoped against it, he needed to know if there was serious damage that Ed would feel but they couldn't see.

"Hurts to…breathe…back…"his eyes drooped heavily as he warred with the drugs in his system, his breathing indeed sounding labored. Jean propped him a bit straighter again to make it easier to breathe.

"Aw gee his lower back, it's gone totally black" he hissed angrily getting a good look for the first time. Ed drifted again.

Someone grabbed his wrist pressing a towel to it and he whimpered trying to pull away only to be held firm and apologies to float over him. He tried to focus but it was so much work. He was so tired. From somewhere nearby there was an ear piercing scream of agony. He whimpered again flinching closer to Havoc his foggy mind unable to track what was happening around him.

0o0o0o0o0

Falman realized his error as he felt the glass shattering at his back and the feeling of falling surround him. Hitting the fire escape was like being hit by a train driving every iota of oxygen from his lungs, fire shooting through his leg as it snapped loudly and knocked Patterson away from him so they hit the pavement apart. Nobody moved for the first few minutes. Vato focused on breathing out instead of in having had his diaphragm stunned like this so many times before in sparring and was able to gradually suck in coughing breaths wincing slightly.

Once the world quit spinning he took stock of himself. His head throbbed but he suspected he dodged a concussion this time, right leg definitely broken and smarting rudely so that he had to grit his teeth against a groan. A couple of cracked ribs by the feel of it, maybe broken, he couldn't quite tell, and there was something else. A sensation warm and tingling, sharp and agonizing like little electrical currents jolting through his side. He blinked a few times to clear his slightly wavering vision then lifted himself onto his elbows to see the knife, the source of all his problems right now, sticking menacingly out of his side. Then he spotted movement. More specifically he spied the other man staggering to his feet. _Damn that Patterson!_

The man stood holding his head for a moment his face smeared with some blood but not a lot, clearly unsteady on his feet, as he looked around blinking some then landed a hard menacing gaze on Falman. He smiled like a snake on the prowl as he began towards Vato limping heavily. Falman looked around anxiously but he was alone in the alley then slapped his hand against his hip where the gun holster reside. Empty. A shadow fell over him and he looked up to find James standing over him grinning like a Cheshire his own gun pointed between his eyes.

"Looking for this soldier boy?" Falman gasped and tried to scramble backwards but his limbs were shaky as a Chihuahua on any day and he only managed a few inches. Patterson's laugh was shatter by the shot of a gun, the bullet tearing through his shoulder mercilessly, the gun clattering benignly to the ground, followed by a single snap and fire erupting all around his hands. He threw himself backwards screaming in agony then rolled onto his stomach burying his hands beneath him, smothering the fire, then rolling onto his back again gasping and sobbing as he stared at his charred hands. Another snap made him flinch but instead of fire he found his feet encased in concrete.

"Rookie move Falman" Roy berated half heartedly kneeling next to his man checking his injuries succinctly.

"Sorry Sir, was just trying to get the knife out of play. You know I'm no good with knives" Vato explained looking properly chastised.

"You got lucky, this knife wound isn't too bad but better not pull it out till the medics are here. Gonna have to make you spar with Full Metal once you're healed up"

"No Sir please! Don't make me cry!" Falman whined pitifully careful to lay still while the Colonel looked him over. He hated sparring with Elric with a passion. Elric always won and sent him home limping. Mustang only chuckled.

"How is Elric?" Vato inquired after a moment of silence.

"He's with Feury and Havoc" Roy replied emotionlessly as he ran his fingers along Vato's ribs looking for breaks.

"You should go check on them. I'll keep and I promise to be good and lay still here like a lazy slug till the medics get here" Falman laid back staring up at the night sky going totally boneless as if to prove his point. Mustang scowled looking at Patterson who was simpering pitifully showing no sign of even attempting escape then back to his Lieutenant.

"Alright but I'm sending Feury out to keep an eye on things" Falman just gave him a tired salute. Things moved quickly after that as two ambulances arrived whiskent them away. Feury going with Falman and Havoc riding with Edward while Roy followed in his own car with a thoroughly rendered harmless James Patterson.

Roy sighed with relief as all his men were finally accounted for and safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: And so with this chapter we conclude the story. So sad. Give it an amazing send off with LOTS of reviews! Only one review for the last chapter, so sad :( Aaaanyways, read and enjoy! **

All About the Jell-O

Roy Mustang walked through the hospital leaving the room of James Patterson finally being relieved of that burden by the soldiers he'd called in to guard him. Patterson's burns were bad enough to permanently cripple him but not kill him. Mustang felt no sympathy. It was a better fate than he deserved. The atmosphere was calm and quiet now that they were here and the sudden shift from anxious, tense, and angry was so great it left him feeling a little lightheaded. His next stop was Falman's room. He chuckled slightly shaking his head. That man was definitely in for some intensive sparring as soon as he healed. With the whole team. He was sure to moan and beg for mercy. He wouldn't get it.

Alphonse and Edward were the two extremes of the group when it came to sparring. Alphonse would teach more than fight, except when with Edward, and Edward would mercilessly kick butt and expect Falman to rise to the occasion or suffer. The rest of his team landed at varying degrees between the two. He popped his head into the room to find his subordinate complaining that he'd been given blue Jell-O when he'd asked for green. Vato spotted his commander and gave him a high-as-a-kite grin, the pain killers hard at work, then went back to poking the offensively wrong dessert with his spoon. Mustang smiled and moved on towards the next room. Falman was pretty banged up, his leg and wrist both broken and in casts, several shallow cuts, a large bump on the back of his head, and a handful of stitches for the knife wound that had been extremely lucky and didn't hit any arteries or organs. The doctor said that he could leave the next morning if he was under constant supervision and bed rest.

Next was Maes room. His condition was still considered critical considering his throat was swollen so that he could barely breathe even with the air mask. There was talk of intubating but they were trying to hold off on that to avoid further aggravation to this throat. He still needed blood transfusions after losing so much of his own, the stab wound having sliced an artery. He had a hairline fracture to his jaw, moderate concussion, three bones broken in one hand and two cracked in the other, and several cracked ribs. Barring complications his prognosis was good but he would be in the hospital for several days at least. He poked

He poked his head in quietly to see the man still horribly pale but sleeping comfortably the lines of pain finally melted away. He had a cloth, near frozen, laid softly over his neck to help reduce the swelling. Hawkeye sat with him in peaceful silence no longer a mess with blood. She looked up gave him an acknowledging nod and he returned it then moved on. He didn't want to disturb his friend's rest and knew he was in good hands with Hawkeye by his side. He was about to enter Elric's room, noting the light was off, when he heard a pained groan and paused to listen.

"Head hurts" he could hear Full Metal faintly. Roy swallowed harshly. He sounded so frail. He _never_ sounded frail.

"I know, the doc said they couldn't give you anymore meds for the pain with the other drug still in your system and the concussion, I've got an ice pack though, maybe it will help" Mustang heard Havoc. He figured this was where he'd find the man. If Havoc was anything he was fiercely protective and loyal. It was no surprise that he'd developed a soft spot for the kid.

"Wanna go home" Elric moaned clearly in misery judging by how he sounded alone. Patterson had been real rough on him.

A mess of broken ribs, the port of his auto mail arm was damaged some and had done a bit of bleeding, his head had to be rest itched and his jaw was covered in butterfly bandages, his wrist had a hairline fracture and was shredded from the wire. His ankle had fared better but was pretty torn up too. The drugs had started to wear off a few hours ago which had left him as alert as his concussion allowed, thankfully without skull fractures, and in total misery. Roy found himself wanting to slip on his little white glove and pay another visit to Patterson, though he would never show Elric just how much it hurt to see him like this.

"I know, go back to sleep I'll see if I can get the doctor to release you. You can stay at my place" if Ed answered the Colonel didn't hear as the door in front of him swung open and he was suddenly nose to nose with Jean. Roy moved out of the way as Havoc stepped out pulling the door shut softly.

"How is he?" Stupid question but he asked anyways.

"Awful, but he'll feel better with some sleep and going home" Havoc explained running a hand roughly through his hair. He looked exhausted.

"What about the drug in his system?" he already knew most of the answers having gotten a quick summary of the kid's, and everyone else's, condition as soon as they'd been treated but it eased the last of his tension to discuss it for some reason.

"He was slightly overdosed but is out of danger from it now. They said they're mostly keeping him here for observation as none of his injuries were critical. Broken bones, some bruising on his internal organs, painful but not life threatening apparently so I figure I'll spring him and he can be miserable at my place instead of a hospital" Havoc shoved his hands in his pockets. He could really use a cigarette right now. Stupid hospital rules.

"Did Patterson-" It was the one thing he hadn't been told yet.

"No, no he didn't get that far, we saw the worst of it" Havoc interrupted. It had been the greatest relief of the night knowing that Patterson hadn't gotten what he was after. Mustang abruptly changed course veering away from Havoc and rounding on Feury who sat cross legged in a chair looking like he were in heaven as he held a small dish of wobbly-wobbly blue goodness.

"Isn't that Falman's Jell-O?" Roy demanded arms crossing his chest, eyebrow arched accusingly, as he towered over the Sergeant who suddenly looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Havoc grinned at the two as he made his way to the nurse's station. The woman at the desk held up a finger for him to wait a moment while she was on the phone. He leaned against the counter and waited patiently watching the older woman with grey hair idly and without any particular interest. The original plan had been to get everyone here and their conditions stabilized, this was the closest hospital after all, then get a transfer to another hospital but had arrived to find the shift changed and a whole new competent staff had replaced the previous so they abandon their plan.

"Thanks for waiting, what can I do for you young man?" she smiled pleasantly. Havoc thought she must be bout the same age as General Grumman.

"I'm here to get discharge papers for Edward Elric" the staff may be competent now but if Ed didn't want to be here he certainly wasn't going to make him stay.

"Elric huh? Well let's see," she murmured to herself looking through the files quickly pulling his out and glancing it over, "Sorry but no" she replied snapping the file shut as she put it back in its place.

"Um no? What do you mean no?" Havoc grumbled starting to get wound up again like he had with the first nurse.

"I mean _no_, you can't have discharge papers because you _can't_ take Elric yet" she wasn't even looking at him as she flipped through a large stack of papers.

"Now you listen to me! I'm a 2nd Lieutenant in the milit-" he began whipping out the same spiel as he had with the first nurse. It worked so well that time after all.

"And I am a Brigadier General, retired, and I can guarantee my gun is bigger than yours" she interrupted calmly whipping out a gun, so fast that Havoc never saw her arm move, that was so big it threw him completely in shadow. Havoc's eyes bugged out as he gaped then suddenly tucked tail and ran.

"Colonel Mustang Colonel Mustang!" he squawked grabbing his superior by the shoulders and whipping him around so he was between himself and the gun like a shield being pushed towards the station with the Lieutenant cowering behind him. Feury took the distraction as opportunity to slink away to safety with Falman's Jell-O.

"Havoc! What the heck are you doing? What'd you do to make her pull a gun!" Mustang growled still being pushed forcefully.

"I just asked for Ed's discharge papers! How can such a dainty woman even _lift_ that gun!" he stammered utterly intimidated.

"Get off me! Stop it! Go sit with Elric. Go!" Roy yanked himself free shoving Havoc towards the hall and gave him a commanding do or die stare. Havoc scowled and went off looking like a dog kicked out of the house for being bad.

"You really got your hands full with that one eh?" the nurse chuckled putting away her gun.

"Don't I know it! So, what's this mess he's made me have to straighten out for him?" roy asked rubbing his temple feeling a headache coming on.

"Oh nothing really, he was trying to get Elric discharged and didn't like getting a no and tried to pull his military rank on me. I found from personal experience that it saves a lot of time to pull a big gun at that point" she explained her demeanor chipper and pleasant.

"Ah, so what _can_ we do about springing him? From what I hear he's down to just close observation and bed rest. Can't he do that somewhere more comfortable than a hospital?" might as well see what he could do to make Havoc and Elric happy now that he was in the middle of it.

"Yes he could but with the bruising to his internal organs, which could become lacerations if he's not careful, and the quantity of that drug in his system we want to observe him longer than the few hours he's been here" she explained glancing at the clock. Almost midnight.

"So when's the soonest he can leave?" have at least a time estimate for Havoc or suffer. He knew it.

"Hmmmm," she glanced at his chart again, "let's say tomorrow afternoon and that's a big maybe given his condition."

"Alright thank you, my apologies about my subordinate. Sometimes I feel more like a high school principal than a Colonel in the military"

0o0o0o0o0o0

As it turned out the hospital was willing to release Ed around the early evening though with some reluctance. His condition was stable, the possible complications didn't occur, and the drugs that Patterson had administered were now out of his system. Havoc sat next to his bed, Elric still deeply asleep, as the doctor explained how he had to have complete bed rest and only be allowed up when in need of the bathroom. Even then he was to be supported and supervised. He was given a handful of medications to prevent infection, respiratory complications from the little debris that made it to his lungs, and a few pain killers that he definitely needed. He repeated it all back to the fussy doctor to prove he understood the instructions sighing with relief when the man left.

He began to pack up Ed's things, which wasn't much, pocketing the silver watch which had been recovered from Patterson, and once finished gazed at the young alchemist. The dark circles under his eyes attested to his level of exhaustion and he didn't really want to disturb the boy. He managed to wake him enough to give him his first of many pain pills then waited for it to kick in before helping him to get dressed to leave. He ended up doing most of the work since Ed had sat up, rubbed his eyes blearily then stared into space his capacity to function severely reduced between the pills and the concussion. Havoc did his best to maintain Ed's dignity as he dressed him, grateful that the hospital had let him wear his boxers under the pathetic paper gown, and ended up doing the task as quickly as possible instead since the boy probably wouldn't remember this anyways.

"Alright Ed, you gotta wake up again, it's time to go, Hawkeye is waiting for us in the car" Ed nodded rubbing the sleep from his eyes again, unsuccessfully, and managed to get to his feet only to way, head hung low with exhaustion, legs threatening to collapse. Havoc just shook his head having expected this and scooped him up into his arms, head resting on one shoulder, arm slung over the other, draped a coat over him to prevent a chill and went out to meet Hawkeye.

"You certainly seem to be enjoying" she commented with a wistful smile starting the car once he got settled in the passenger seat with Ed still laying against him, asleep, the lines of pain softened greatly compared to the previous night.

"I can't deny it. I'm enjoying having someone I can treat like a little brother"

0o0o0o0o0o0

The next several days were a blur for Ed. A series of moments waking then drifting away again with the pain as a dull aching constant. The first time he woke it was to a blur with Havoc telling him to go back to sleep, that he was home and safe then placing a blessedly cold damp cloth over his sore and slipping away again. The next time it was to a sound that he couldn't identify at first then realized it was the sound of Falman, propped up in a recliner, bandaged and bearing a few casts, snoring loudly. There was a blur of vague memories of Havoc giving him pills and holding a bowl of some broth for him to sip at but he couldn't be sure. Maybe they were strange dreams.

Then he woke, knowing it wasn't a dream this time, to see Hughes tucked in and asleep on the second couch looking pale and watching as Falman leaned over the side of his recliner dangerously far and unbalanced trying to reach for a plate cookies. Freshly baked by the wafting scent of them, then going tumbling to the floor with a loud crash. Riza Hawkeye seemed to materialize out of thin air lecturing Vato sharply as she gently, for her at least, propped him back in his chair, ordered him to stay put and walked off in a huff taking the plate of cookies with her. Ed drifted off to sleep thinking the man looked like he was about to cry.

Some time later, he didn't know how much, Colonel Mustang was there sitting befor ehim asking what he remembered of what happened, which was hardly anything, then explaining how he'd been attacked and kidnapped from the nearby park and in the rescue attempt Hughes and Falman had been injured but everyone would be ok. He didn't ask any details about it not finding it worth the energy and never suspected the story had been somewhat edited. There moments where he woke to Hughes waving at him with a tired smile while eating blue Jell-O, Falman eating green Jell-O, Alphonse, whom he'd sorely missed, appearing and venting his worries in the form of a lecture about safety. Then Winry came, also lecturing him, more gently than usual and without the bashing of a wrench no less, promising to reattach his auto mail arm when he felt up to it.

Finally he awoke to the sight of a plate of red Jell-O feeling sore and achy yet rested. He stared at it for a while listening to the sounds of laughter and conversation realizing for the first time that he was at Havoc's house. His gaze traveled the room slowly finding Maes Hughes first. He was propped up on the couch, thick warm blanket stucked all around him, a small meal and glass of orange juice on a food tray next to him, still looking too pale with a good book in hand and was fast asleep. The sight made Ed smile a bit. Then he found the rest of the crowd at the table, Havoc, Mustang, Winry, Hawkeye, Alphonse, Feury, and even Falman with his clunky casts all holding up cards deep in a game of poker. He pulled himself to sit up with a groan immediately wrapping his arm around his ribs once he was upright attracting the attention of the others.

There was a rush of hellos and inquiries about how he felt which eventually settled into them trying to keep him included in the general conversation, though he wasn't allowed to join the card game or get off the couch, but he found he didn't have the energy and contented himself with watching quietly as he pulled the red jiggly temptation to his lap and began to devour it. He grinned enjoying watching them play their game, Feury surprisingly wiping the floor with them, suddenly remembering why the Colonel's hair was that embarrassing shade of pink. As he sat there watching he realized that they may squabble, bicker, play cruel pranks, and argue, especially with the Colonel and himself, but they were a team and that he was part of the team now. And as he sat there savoring his wiggly red delight he realized something more.

They'd always be there to pull him out of the fire.

**A/N: Well? Didn't feel like I rushed the end at all did it? It shouldn't because I was in no hurry for this to end. I really hope you liked it and keep your eyes peeled because I have another story to post very soon. It's for all you Fuery lovers!**


End file.
